


Rejoice, the Sky’s Fucking Falling

by goatsoda



Series: A Cold, Dark, Ravine [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death In Dream, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gore, Heavy Angst, I am so sorry for this, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Gore, Other, as a metaphor, fatherly angst, friend gets stabbed, give theorys, no beta we die like wilbur, try to guess the meaning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatsoda/pseuds/goatsoda
Summary: Ghostbur laid there, cold. so very cold. His breath caught and quivered, tears streaming down his face. He was used to the shortness of breath and constantly damp cheeks at this point...ORGhostbur has a weird dream / nightmare
Series: A Cold, Dark, Ravine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Rejoice, the Sky’s Fucking Falling

Ghostbur laid there, cold. so very cold. His breath caught and quivered, tears streaming down his face. He was used to the shortness of breath and constantly damp cheeks at this point...

Still, he couldn't help but try and distract himself with hypotheticals. He closed his eyes and pictured Logstedshire.  
Ghostbur pictured sand and soft waves and friends. He could barely remember their names, but it was familiar nonetheless. He pictured warmth most of all. the sun glowing down on his semi-opaque body. People were laughing. Eating. Splashing in the water. He wanted to splash in the water! With a grin, Ghostbur bounded towards the ocean, nearly slipping and falling on the sand. As he made contact with the water, a horrible sizzling, burning sensation crawled up his arms and legs, an awful hissing sound emitting from it. This was his _happy _imaginary party, why was this happening? He couldn't _remember _having an adverse reaction to water? and then it dawned on him. He looked around, realizing that all these people with expressions twisted by concern were _strangers _to him. panic rose up inside him as if someone had just kicked a beehive in the pit of his stomach.______

______Ghostbur's vision blurred, a muddy swirl of colors overriding his senses. He wasn't in control. His limbs were numb with pain, utterly useless. It felt like dying all over again._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then, his vision cleared. He was in L'manberg. A very big and not blown-up L'manberg. It was peaceful, the sun was rising on his old, perfect L'manberg._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wilbur!" A voice called out from behind him. Ghostbur turned around, confused. It was Dream. "You look pale" Dream snickered, sitting next to him on the edge of the Blackstone tower. "Where am I? I know it's L'manberg- but- It's old L'manberg, it doesn't look like-" Dream cut him off, "Must be hard to tan living in a ravine, I suppose. Anyways, I called you here because Schlatt's hungover again, which gives us a little time to discuss... the plan. And I'm sure you want to see your unfinished symphony before it's gone, right?" Ghostbur looked at Dream confused. "Why are you ignoring me? Plan? Ravine? Unfinished symphony? Dream... I really don't understand."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The masked man just continued on. "Yep, 51 blocks. You might have to fill in a bit with your own supply but it should be enough to 'blow it to smithereens' as you said." "As... I... Said?" Ghostbur gave up on trying to communicate with the man. He wasn't in control, it was like he was paralyzed._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mmhm. Schlatt is gonna come outside soon. You should probably head back to Pogtopia. Take your time, though. Try to take in the sun before you close yourself in again."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The same sickening whirl of colors clouded his vision. It was like looking straight into the sun, his head throbbing with pain from all the hues.  
He opened his eyes to see Phil._ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil, sitting on the stone ground. Words were scribbled into the walls... he knew these words. The L'manberg anthem.  
Ghostbur turned his attention to Phil once more. He had a lamb in his lap... it was Friend! Phil was brushing out his wool with his fingers, as the sheep laid limp across his knees. The closer Ghostbur looked, the more horrific the scene became. Friend wasn't asleep. His blood dripped onto the cold floor and stained Phil's clothes. The small room had been blown open, revealed a destroyed L'manberg. "P-Phil?" Ghostbur questioned, petrified. Phil ignored him and continued his low sobbing mumble._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're my son. You're my son. You wanted this. I'm sorry. You're my son." The man held Friend's head in his arms, gently stroking his nose, as if putting him to sleep. With a shaky voice, Ghostbur asked just once more. "Phil. What happened to Friend?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil paused for a second, looking straight at Ghostbur. In a deadpan voice that sent a chill down Ghostbur's spine, Phil simply responded "Hello Wilbur. I'm sorry. I killed my son."_ _ _ _ _ _

______And then, suddenly, it was over. he woke up in a cold sweat outside Phil's house, unsure how he got there from his sewer. In a state of urgency, he made his way inside Phil's house, looking for Friend. Friend laid on the hardwood floor. Breathing. Moving. Alive. Ghostbur let out a silent sob of relief, grasping at his pet's soft wool, drifting off to sleep. Ghostbur had tried to be quiet when he came inside, but Phil was still woken up by his noise. He slowly came downstairs with a blanket, and draped it over the poltergiest. He knew his son would still be cold, but he was trying to help a little bit._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
